JIKA CINTA DIA!
by Onyx Dark Angel
Summary: [ONE-SHOOT] "Hai, Sasuke-kun." Gadis berambut pink itu menyapaku / "Apa kau sakit, Sasuke?" Ya! Aku sakit. / "Kau bodoh Teme! Mana mungkin aku menyukai Sakura? Aku hanya mencintaimu." / Bad summary, baca aja deh biar kaga bingung gegara summarynya -,- RnR ne minna-chan? / SHO-AI/BL/


**Disclaimer - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated - T+ (?)**

 **Pairing - NaruSasu**

 **Warning! - cerita ini mengandung unsur Sho-ai, OOC, AU, Typo everywhere, Abstrak, Alur kecepetan, dan entah mengapa kata-katanya suka ada yang menghilang atau berubah dengan sendirinya'-'**

 **full Sasuke POV~**

* * *

 **JIKA CINTA DIA!  
**

 **Created by Onyx Dark Angel**

* * *

 _Terlampau sering kau buang air mataku_

 _Tak pernah kau tahu dalamnya rasa cintaku_

 _Tak banyak inginku jangan kau ulangi_

 _Menyakiti aku sesuka kelakuanmu_

 _Ku bukan manusia yang tidak berfikir_

 _Berulang kali kau lakukan itu padaku ..._

* * *

 **~Sasuke POV~**

Lagi, lagi dan lagi, dia membuatku terlihat seperti perempuan. Seharusnya aku tidak begini kan? Aku ini laki-laki yang seharusnya tidak tampak lemah dengan hal sepele seperti ini. Benarkah ini hanya masalah sepele? Jika kalian melihat orang—lebih tepatnya kekasihmu—itu terlihat tertawa bahagia bersama orang lain, apakah itu termasuk hal sepele menurut kalian? Tawa yang seharusnya hanya di perlihatkan kepadamu, perhatian yang seharusnya hanya untukmu, dan kehangatan yang seharusnya mutlak untukmu, tiba-tiba terbagi—secara tidak langsung—karena kehadiran orang ketiga, apa itu bisa dikatakan hal sepele? Cih! Tentu saja tidak kan?

Kadang aku bertanya, mengapa dia melakukan hal itu? Apakah aku mempunyai kesalahan sampai dia melakukan hal itu? Dia seperti menjauhi ku, aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari tingkah anehnya itu. Aku ingat saat aku mengajaknya untuk _dinner_ dan secara halus dia menolakku, padahal biasanya dialah yang selalu mengajakku untuk _dinner_ bersama. Itu sungguh menyebalkan! Dan terkadang aku berfikir bahwa aku akan kehilangan dia, orang yang sangat aku cintai, Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan santai menyusuri koridor untuk menuju kelas. Aku memandang datar kearah depan, tanpa memperdulikan bisikkan atau pujian yang mengarah padaku, aku tetap berjalan dengan tenang sampai sebuah pemandangan membuatku ingin segera menghilang dari tempat ini.

Naruto.

Aku melihat Naruto, dia sedang berbicara dengan gadis berambut pink yang sesekali membuat wajahnya merona. Jaraknya terlalu dekat jika hanya berbicara biasa. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

Gadis berambut pink itu menyadari kehadiranku lebih dulu karena posisi Naruto yang membelakangi ku.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun." Gadis berambut pink itu menyapaku, apakah dia ingin mengejekku? Aku hanya diam menanggapi sapaannya.

Aku berjalan menuju bangku ku yang berada di urutan ketiga dibarisan kedua.

 **BRUGH!**

Aku membanting tas keatas meja dengan bunyi yang lumayan keras. Aku mencoba menarik perhatian Naruto yang saat itu masih duduk disamping Sakura—gadis berambut pink—. Aku melirik dari ekor mataku, Naruto sempat mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya berpindah mendekatiku. Aku diam saja, sungguh aku masih kesal padanya.

"Ohayou Sasuke." Naruto menyapaku sambil mencium pipiku sekilas dan langsung duduk disampingku.

"Hn." Aku membalas singkat.

"Apa kau sakit, Sasuke?" Ya! Aku sakit. Aku sakit hati karena tingkahmu yang mulai berubah bodoh!

"Tidak."

.

.

.

.

.

Bell istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, murid-murid dikelas sudah berhamburan entah kemana kecuali, Naruto dan gadis berambut pink itu. Gaah~ kenapa dia tidak pergi saja sih?

"Sasuke, kau mau kekantin?" Naruto bertanya padaku. Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban, _mood_ makanku sudah hilang entah sejak kapan. Dia mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku ke kantin dulu nanti aku bawakan sesuatu untuk mu." Dia mencium pipiku lagi dan mengacak rambutku, yang membuatku mendengus.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak ke kantin?" aku diam mendengar Naruto bertanya kepada Sakura. Aku melirik gadis pink itu yang mulai bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku menunggu ajakanmu, Naruto-kun~" Dia menjawab dengan suara manja yang terdengar err—menggelikan. Gadis pink itu dengan seenak jidat merangkul lengan Naruto dan langsung menarik Naruto keluar dari kelas. Cih! Apa gadis pink itu tidak mengetahui posisiku? Dan Naruto hanya diam saja? Gahhh~ dia sama menyebalkannya dengan gadis pink itu.

Entah perasaanku saja, atau memang kenyataan jika Naruto dan Sakura semakin hari semakin dekat, bahkan mereka tidak ragu menebar keromantisan di tempat umum, walau jarang jika dihadapanku, tapi tetap saja aku melihatnya, dan itu sungguh menggangguku. Apakah aku hanya dianggap sebuah pajangan tidak bernyawa begitu? Aku ini manusia, aku mempunyai hati yang bisa hancur kapan saja, apalagi melihat orang yang ku cintai bersama orang lain, seperti tak menganggapku ada.

* * *

 _Jika cinta dia jujurlah padaku_

 _Tinggalkan aku disini tanpa senyumanmu_

 _Jika cinta dia ku coba mengerti ..._

 _Mungkin kau bukan cinta sejati dihidupku_

* * *

Sebenarnya aku malas mengaku ini. seharusnya jika Naruto memang sudah tidak mencintaiku, harusnya dia jujur padaku, maka aku akan menjauh dari kehidupannya. Entahlah, aku sanggup melakukannya atau tidak, tapi setidaknya itu tidak lebih dari sakit saat dia tidak menganggapku ada.

.

.

.

"Naruto, aku ingin berbicara dengamu." Ujarku singkat sambil menatap lekat Naruto.

"Katakan saja Sasuke." Jawabnya singkat.

"Tidak disini."

"Lalu?"

"Taman belakang sekolah." Naruto mengangguk lalu mengikutiku yang memang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu. Setelah sampai di taman belakang sekolah, aku duduk di bangku yang tersedia disana, disusul oleh Naruto yang duduk disampingku.

Mendadak suasana hening menyelimuti kami berdua. Sampai akhirnya pertanyaan Naruto memecah keheningan itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" dia bertanya matanya memandang lekat kearahku. Aku balas menatapnya, sejenak aku berfikir, apakah aku mampu untuk mengatakannya pada Naruto? Apakah aku rela jika harus melepasnya untuk orang lain? Apakah keputusan ini benar?

"Apakah kau menyukai Sakura, Naruto?" aku bertanya lirih, aku merasa tenggorokkan ku terasa tercekat untuk mengatakan hal itu. Aku melihat tubuh Naruto menegang sejenak, lalu kembali rilex.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Naruto balik bertanya. Dasar bodoh! Seharusnya tanpa aku jelaskan dia sudah tahu apa alasanku bertanya seperti itu.

"Karena aku merasa, akhir-akhir ini kau berubah dan mulai menjauh dariku, dan kau juga semakin dekat dengan Sakura, benar kan?" mengatakan hal itu membuat dadaku sesak secara tiba-tiba.

Dia menghela nafas, membuat perasaanku semakin memburuk. "Maafkan aku Sasuke."

"Maaf?" jangan bilang jika yang aku katakan itu benar? _Oh, God. Kill me now, I beg you!_

"Maaf, sepertinya aku memang menyukai Sakura. Dan maaf sudah menyakitimu."

 **JDUARR!**

Aku mendadak seperti tersambar petir dan ribuan tombak manghantam tepat di jantungku. Apakah benar yang ku dengar ini? Naruto ... menyukai, ... Sakura?

"A-apa?" aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar, aku berharap Naruto hanya bercanda lalu dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil mengucapkan _"Kau bodoh Teme! Mana mungkin aku menyukai Sakura? Aku hanya mencintaimu."_ Tapi Nihil! Itu hanya harapanku saja, nyatanya Naruto hanya diam.

"Maaf sekali lagi, dan aku rasa hubungan kita cukup sampai disini, aku tidak mau melukaimu lebih dalam lagi. Mungkin dikehidupan selanjutnya aku akan berharap akan hidup bahagia bersamamu Sasuke." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, lalu melangkah menjauh dariku. Dia pergi tanpa menatap lagi kearahku, dan dia meninggalkanku tanpa senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jangan pergi, Aku mencintaimu." Lirihku sambil meremas dada kiriku yang terasa sangat sakit walaupun tidak ada luka yang terlihat. Aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh, sampai akhirnya hilang ditikungan koridor.

Semua sudah berakhir, aku mengira ini hanya sebuah mimpi, tapi ternyata aku salah. Sakit hati ini terlalu nyata jika harus disebut mimpi. Walaupun semua sudah berakhir, tapi cintaku kepada Naruto tidak akan berakhir 'kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN~~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **gahh~ sebenarnya bukan begini endingnya, tapi entahlah aku malah membuat endingnya begini, dan disini Sasuke sedikit atau bahkan sangat OOC? harusnya ini Naruto yang aku buat menderita:3 tapi entah mendadak aku mau Sasuke yang menderita *dicidori:3**

 **Arigatou buat yang udah mau baca, jangan lupa Review nya minna-chan, review kalian bisa jadi motivasi buat aku loh =D maklum aku penulis baru disini jadi masih butuh motivasi dari minna-chan dan senpai-senpai disini :$**


End file.
